


except now, the need

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Gift, M/M, Multi, Poetry, Remix, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this was inspired by <a href="http://erasureathon.livejournal.com/profile">erasureathon</a> and was <a href="http://mumblemutter.dreamwidth.org/80708.html?thread=219972&style=mine#cmt219972">originally posted at mumblemutter's journal as a gift</a>. In short, I did something horrible to their brilliant fic and sorta, kinda remixed it into this. </p><p>The reason I chose not to warn is explained in the notes at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	except now, the need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mumblemutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Inside Your Head the Sound of Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/157016) by [cm (mumblemutter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm). 



out in a field,  
Jensen pauses mid-sentence.  
It used to be more, but  
under his breath  
everything's different.

they'll let him go someday  
without a trail of bodies behind him  
again

Clay had said,  
Jensen says,  
"I've got it all mapped out."  
like snow

in weather like this  
he stops

two hundred freeze  
gleaming faintly  
in the pale light.

in god's name  
he goes to die

look out the window,  
offer the lie:  
broke down  
off course.

Jensen says  
soon enough  
say goodbye  
and lapses back into silence.

They'd play games  
everywhere  
His breath hot on Clay's cheek.

Clay  
used to pain  
if that's what it took  
would break them

the knife cut too deep,  
but  
all he said was, "More."

And just like that  
it's done.

Roque's heart isn't in it.

Jensen says, "Come on,  
you know you want to."

In the end, that was  
different  
than before.  
And Clay knew  
they owned the place

until exactly that moment  
on the road  
written on the lines  
a mile away

it's already too late.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I chose not to use warnings is 'cause I'm not even sure if I should warn for character death. I leave that to reader interpretation.


End file.
